100 Sparklers in London
by DettyisLove
Summary: Set post Season 4 Daniel gets Betty out of her office and surprises her with a night of fun.


**100 Sparklers in London**

 **Hi! here is a short one-shot set post season 4**

 **For entertainment only! =)**

* * *

Daniel walked onto Betty's floor at her magazine on a mission and that was to help her take a break from working so much, especially when it was nearly 8 o'clock in the evening on a Sunday.

She'd been working non-stop for the past two weeks trying to put together this special issue for her magazine.

He was very proud of her and how great she was doing in London, and luckily for him, he was able to witness it all, front and center. He couldn't be prouder, but he knew that she needed a break.

When he walked in she was so focused on typing on her computer she barely noticed him. Or so he thought. As he was about to close her laptop shut, he heard a "don't you dare shut my laptop!"

He sighed "Betty! You have been working non-stop. You need a break." he walked around her desk and spun her chair around so she was facing him. The sudden action caused her to look at him in surprise "Daniel! What are ymh-" he silenced her with a kiss.

He could feel how tense she was, but once he pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close to him, she seemed to relax and wrapped her arms around his neck getting lost in their kiss.

He definitely loved kissing her. She was warm and passionate and he could never get enough of her. Especially when she smelled so beautiful.

When he broke the kiss, he saw the dazed look on her face. He looked her over and shot her a flirty wink.

She was looking delightfully sexy in the fitted white button up, and red pencil skirt she was wearing, highlighting her enticing curves.

He loved that her taste in clothing had improved greatly while still having the specks of Betty flair he adored like the black polka dots on the skirt. He grinned "Hey"

She blushed "hi"

He wiggled his eyebrows playfully. "What are you looking so sexy for?"

She laughed and shoved his shoulder "Daniel! Stop it!

He shrugged "What?"

She shook her head "you know what! You! Stop being so...charming and sexy! How am I supposed to finish my work?"

He chuckled "that's kind of the idea, here, babe. I'm trying to seduce you into a night of fun! If anyone needs it, it's you. Now, come on!" he took her hand and quickly pulled her along not giving her a chance to even protest.

"Daniel! Ugh! I, my work...my laptop! I need to get-"

He pulled her into the elevator and quickly shut her up with a deep kiss taking her breath away.

Betty should have known when she got Daniel's text a few hours ago that he'd come by her office and kidnap her if she didn't leave at a decent hour. She gave into his charms easily. It was hard to resist him when he was being so seductive.

His kisses were the only thing in the world that could successfully distract her from work. And how dashing and handsome he looked right now didn't help things in the matter. Something about him wearing all black made him even more seductive. As if that was necessary. He was already so hot!

She still found awe in the fact that they were a couple. It was surreal, it was amazing, it was wonderful, it was... perfect. She was crazy about him. She felt so happy that Daniel decided to come to London for her. When she'd gotten her hands on his letter in Mode's celebration issue, she had felt like she was dreaming reading what he wrote about her.

It didn't take her very long to admit to him how she felt about him. She was so in love with him. And how couldn't she be when he was so sweet and a damn good kisser. She let herself get lost in his kiss. She knew that there was no hope for her to accomplish anything when he used his irresistible charm on her.

When she broke the kiss, she looked at him with a pout "You're so evil! You know when you kiss me I'm done for!"

He grinned wickedly "Why do you think I kiss you so much?"

She smirked "I thought it was because you couldn't resist me?" she stated playfully.

He grinned with a nod "Most definitely."

She bit her lip as she looked in his eyes "Where exactly are you taking me?"

He shook his head "I know how much you miss home, so I planned something to, you know, make you feel at little piece of home.'

She looked at him curiously, wondering what he was planning. Within half an hour they were walking into a bar, and she laughed when she realized it was an American bar that had people celebrating the 4th of July

She looked to Daniel with a smile. He grinned "This place has great burgers and fries."

She hooked her arm through his "That sounds so good right now! Thank you, Daniel!" She laughed.

He grinned "and after we have our dinner, I have another fun thing planned."

She smiled finding him so cute. She nodded "Ok."

They had their dinner, having a blast together. The stress Betty had felt before had completely melted away all thanks to her charming Daniel.

She looked to him and smiled. He had small dot of ketchup on the corner of his lip. She placed her hand to his face wiping it away with her thumb. His eyes met hers and his smile curved into a lopsided smirk.

She laughed and placed a kiss to his cheek "I love you"

He grinned "I love you, too, my sweet apple pie!" he said playfully. She giggled "Why do you have to be so charming my hot firecracker?"

He laughed "Because you're so damn cute!" She smiled, finding him simply too charming.

When they finished their dinner Daniel had taken her to a park. She was excited when Daniel magically revealed two sparklers. He handed her one and looked at her with a playful smile. She gave him a curious smile wondering what he looked so excited for.

He urged her to follow him a bit further where there was this beautiful tree. Attached to the tree, were two heart-shaped wires that seemed to overlap. He smiled as he looked to her. "You light one heart and I'll light the other." he said in a soft voice that gave her butterflies.

She nodded as he lit her sparkler and then his. They both lit the heart shaped wires and Betty's eyes lit up at the awe of what happened next. The heart shaped wires not only were sparklers, but set off about a hundred other heart-shaped sparklers all around them.

She gasped as she took in the sight finding it so beautiful as all the sparklers did their magic, making the park a beautiful spectacle.

"Daniel! This is unbelievable!" she exclaimed in amazement. She couldn't take her eyes off the beautiful sight. She could feel Daniel watching her and it just made her smile even bigger. She looked to him and the smile that she saw there was the best. It made her feel so happy that he was here with her.

He wrapped his arm around her as they watched the sparklers. She wrapped her arm around his midsection letting herself melt against his side.

Daniel didn't have words to describe how beautiful Betty looked with this beaming smile on her face and those eyes of hers shining from the sparklers. It made him smile to see that he was able to make her happy and forget about the rest of the world for a little while.

After a minute of watching the sparklers, Daniel looked to her again and said "What do you think?"

She looked to him with a bright smile, and then laughed "What do you think, Daniel? This is gorgeous! You are so amazing, Daniel! I love you!" she wrapped her arms around him in a hug. The kind of hug that always made him want to keep her happy. He smiled "I love _you_ , Betty. "

"Daniel, this was so beautiful. You're incredible. How did you even get this to work?" she asked in amazed curiosity. He grinned "I had the sparklers rigged to light up together. This is how you make me feel, Betty. Like there are a hundred sparklers going off in my heart."

Her eyes were glossy as she looked at him, hearing the beautiful thing he just said. Seeing him here and looking so handsome and doing something so special like this for her made her feel incredibly loved, she pulled him down for a passionate kiss wanting him to feel the love that she felt from him. His hands lifted to her face, his warmth filling her.

When they parted she looked at him with a bright smile "Thank you, Daniel"

He shrugged "It was nothing, really. I just wanted to give you a break from life."

She nodded with a laugh "Exactly."

She took his hand in hers and laced their fingers together. "Thank you so much for always caring about me and being there for me, even when I don't even realize I need it. You do know me better than I know myself, and I'm so happy that you decided you wanted to 'start over' ...with me" she said with a brilliant smile that made his whole heart lift. This was it! The reason why he couldn't live a second without her. Seeing her smile was everything.

He placed his other hand to her cheek and looked into those warm eyes of hers "Yah, well, I'm so glad I was brave enough to follow you here and tell you how I felt about you! Seeing your smile everyday is worth everything. I love you so much! "

She had tears in her eyes, as she pulled him down for another kiss. He had made this night so special and fun for her for no reason other than to make her smile.

Having Daniel be the light and sparkler in her life was the best thing about being in London. Sure she loved her job, but Daniel was her true source of happiness. Being in love with him and having him love her back was like a hundred sparklers going off in _her_ heart.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! =)


End file.
